


Let Me Kiss You

by JellybeanSweet



Category: GOT7
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, Kissing, M/M, Soft Kim Yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellybeanSweet/pseuds/JellybeanSweet
Summary: Yugyeom invites Jinyoung over so they can finally finish binge-watching their latest show, but Yugyeom has something he needs to try before hand.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Let Me Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on my inability to go on TikTok for less than an hour at a time.

Yugyeom was nervous, and that could be considered a major understatement. He was sitting at his desk, leg shaking rapidly and fingers flicking the pen in his hand with a similar speed. 

There was a trend going around, one where you took your best friend and kissed them, and Yugyeom was so nervous. He had the biggest crush on Jinyoung, so when BamBam had told him about said trend, he felt like he could have a chance here. If Jinyoung kissed him back, then that was that, but if his hyung pushed him away, the younger boy could laugh and joke and say it was for a video. 

Yugyeom made an urgent noise, leg shaking faster. He had already invited Jinyoung over; they were supposedly going to finish watching Avatar since Yugyeom demanded Jinyoung watch it ever since the other told him he’d never seen it. 

Now all Yugyeom was doing was waiting for Jinyoung. He’d sat down at his desk so he could easily see out the window and he’d been literally shaking with nerves ever since Jinyoung had told him he was on his way. 

When Jinyoung’s car pulled into the driveway of Yugyeom’s house—right where he always parked since he was a regular guest at the Kim household—and he got out, Yugyeom felt a wave of fear crashing over him. He took a deep breath and placed his phone so it was propped up to see as much of his bedroom as possible. Once they were in his room, Yugyeom would kiss him. He had to. He could do this. 

Yugyeom first heard his phone buzz, and then the doorbell rang. That had to be Jinyoung. The boy raced down the stairs, glad nobody else was home to answer the door, and smiled when Jinyoung greeted him. 

“Hi, hyung, come on in,” Yugyeom hummed, opening the door fully and letting the man in. Jinyoung slipped inside, and once his shoes were off, they were heading to Yugyeom’s room. 

“Hey, I have to pee, you caught me at the worst time, so go ahead and toss your keys down and whatever and I’ll be right back,” Yugyeom told Jinyoung, who nodded, and he practically flew into the bathroom. He covered his mouth, trying not to puke from how his stomach suddenly churned. If he was this nervous, was this really a good idea? 

Yugyeom took a few deep breaths. He could do this, he knew he could do this, he was just extremely nervous about it and scared of messing up their friendship, and thus messing with their entire friend group, making it awkward and forcing them to choose which friend they liked better, and Yugyeom would be left with only BamBam because Jaebum would stay with Jinyoung, and Mark, Jackson, and Youngjae definitely liked Jaebum more than they liked Yugyeom, and eventually BamBam would get bored… 

Yugyeom had to stop this line of thinking immediately. He was going to go to his room and kiss Jinyoung so hard, and if he got pushed away, he’d laugh and say BamBam dared him to do it and stole $20, and said he’d only give it back with video proof. 

Yugyeom flushed the toilet after he went to the bathroom, because if this somehow went well, then he wouldn’t want to leave Jinyoung for a while. He washed his hands and wiped them dry, then finally exited the bathroom and returned to his room. 

He took a deep breath as he stared at the door and finally shuffled back inside to see Jinyoung sprawled on his bed. Yugyeom frowned. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to just kiss his hyung if he didn’t have the camera to use as a cop out, and he wasn’t sure if Jinyoung would be in frame. He paused for a moment, but Jinyoung looked up and Yugyeom forced himself into the room. 

“Did you pull up Netflix already?” Yugyeom asked when he saw that Jinyoung had Yugyeom’s laptop in front of him. 

“Yeah, I found the episode we were on,” Jinyoung said, and Yugyeom nodded. 

“Hey, before we start, do you want water or a snack or something?” Yugyeom asked. 

“Uh, sure, how about popcorn and some water or something? Do you have any chips?”

“Let’s go look,” Yugyeom promoted, and Jinyoung pushed himself up and off the bed, though he was looking at his phone. He started walking toward Yugyeom, and the taller boy knew he had to take the chance right now or he wouldn’t get another one anytime soon. 

As Jinyoung got closer, Yugyeom didn’t move from his position in the doorway, and when Jinyoung did look up he was only about a foot away. His eyes flicked over Yugyeom’s face.

“You gonna move?” he asked, tucking his phone into his back pocket. He shuffled a few inches closer and Yugyeom took the chance. 

Yugyeom moved forward and put one hand on Jinyoung’s waist and the other on the back of his head, gentle and loose. He moved his chin forward and dipped down, just a little, and pressed his lips against Jinyoung’s. He felt the man stop moving completely. Jinyoung could have easily pushed Yugyeom away, but he didn’t. He stayed frozen, and Yugyeom pulled back, scared out of his wits and ready to jump out the nearest window. 

Jinyoung said nothing for a moment, eyes wide and mouth parted just so, and then he wrapped his arms around Yugyeom’s neck and pulled him back in for another kiss. Their lips stayed shut, but it was close and intimate and Yugyeom felt like his heart was going to pound it’s way out of his ribcage. 

“Hyung…” Yugyeom murmured when Jinyoung pulled away, but he couldn’t help the way he stared at the lips he’d just been kissing and he went back for more. Jinyoung opened his mouth a little and Yugyeom easily complied with the movement, opening his own.

When they finally pulled away, Yugyeom was panting, though eager for more if Jinyoung would give it, and Jinyoung looked satisfied and happy. 

“Gyeom-ah, what was that for?” Jinyoung asked, his own eyes moving from the younger man’s lips to his eyes. 

“Wanted to,” Yugyeom replied, the thumb on Jinyoung’s waist stroking gently.

“Yeah?” Jinyoung asked, eyes shining, and Yugyeom nodded. 

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to do it again?”

“Yeah.”

Jinyoung pulled the younger back down for another kiss. They’d get to their show eventually. 


End file.
